Addicted to you
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Dougie and Tom are in a relationship,can't keep away from each other so much that they have to get a place of their own ,but will the happiness bubble last?
1. Chapter 1

DOUGIE POV

Am in the lounge watching some music videos with Danny laughing along,its the afternoon and things are calm but then Tom has entered the room with a angry look upon his face "Hey Tom"Danny greeted with a smile exchanging looks with me and I just shrugged.  
"I am in no mood Danny"Tom snapped  
"What's the problem?"I ask  
"Oh like you don't know"  
"I'm not a mind reader Tom"  
He glared at me and went upstairs to his room slamming the door behind him "I think you need to talk to your best friend"Danny suggested  
"How though ,he's been in a bad mood for months,the arguments just keep on coming"  
"I know but you gotta try"  
I sigh and then it hit me Tom has been looking a bit thin lately no thanks to those nasty comments in the press ,that can't be good ,the other day he wanted us to hang us but I said no I already had plans but he was fine ,or at least that was the impression I was given and it hurts that my best friend who I am secretly in love with is unhappy so I make my way to his door. I stand outside staring for a few minutes "Oh just let yourself in" came his voice so I take a deep breathe ,shut the door ,and sitting at the edge of the bed ,Tom just looked at me with a glint in his eye making me feel just a bit scared.  
"Maybe this was a bad idea"  
"You wanted to come into my room Dougie there must have been a reason for that"he said softly ,I like him better this way  
"Your not going to have another go at me are you?"I answered whilst looking down at the floor  
"I'm sorry I've just been really stressed lately"  
"What's been bothering you?I just want to help you,I love you"  
"Huh"  
"I am in love with you"  
"You can't be get out"  
"I'm not joking ,I wouldn't not about"  
"GET OUT"  
"I don't understand why won't you?"But he grabbed hold of me ,then pushed me out of the room locking the door behind him,and I just started crying,I then slowly walked downstairs and am about to go out of the front door when I feel a hand on my shoulder "Look tom"  
"Its Harry"  
I turn around to face him and he immediately wraps his arms around me allowing me to cry into his shoulder ,he led me to the sofa ,"What happened?"  
"I told Tom about my feelings and he wouldn't believe me so he pushed me out,then locked the door"  
"I'm so sorry"  
"I really love him Harry"  
"I know you do,maybe he is just scared,he's not looking after himself he won't believe that someone wants to be with him"  
"But to me he's perfect,if it wasn't for the fans and press saying all those horrible things,he wouldn't be starving himself ,he would know that i am definitely in love with him,I need to prove it to him"  
"I think you need to give him some space"  
"I can't"  
"I know its a hard thing to do but he clearly doesn't want to be around you right now ,you need to respect that"  
"Your right off course"  
"No he's not"came the voice of Tom,i didn't even know he had come downstairs ,I wonder what he has to say.  
"I'll leave you guys to it",harry said after squeezing and I'm sure he just shot tom a nasty look.  
"Harry"he started to say  
"Fuck you Tom"Harry answered back and he just went out of the house taking Danny with him,I feel a bit awkward as Tom sits next to me ,he takes hold of my hands,placing them in his making me face him"Dougie I have a lot to say but before I do can I ask that you say nothing until I finish?"  
"Okay"  
"I have been unhappy with myself for a few months which has clouded my judgement a bit,its hard to accept that there are people who want me to be a part of their life.I know its a little silly to allow the press and the comments of our fans to get to me but I've never really been happy with my looks,i mean look at me I'm disgusting,Danny and Harry are better than me you should be in love with one of them but your not.I have been in love with you for a while,I've been waiting to hear that you feel the same ,its fantastic that you do I just don't understand why as I haven't been the easiest person to be around lately but I am sorry that about the way I reacted.I understand if you have changed your mind but I want to ask you something"  
"What's the question?",I think I know but I can't really build my hopes up but he has admitted he is in love which is always a good start  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" , he asked blushing slightly ,I take a moment to look into those beautiful brown eyes of his ,I pull him a bit closer to me,I cup his face and gently kiss him on the lips"Does that answer your question?"I laugh,he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me on his lap,he then slips his tongue in and I eagerly do the same thing back,my hands find their way underneath his shirt causing him to giggle as my hands work their way up his sides and eventually taking off his shirt but then he breaks the kissing.  
"I think we should take this upstairs,I have lube in my room"smirking at me,and he grabs hold of my hand , so we start stripping off more of each others clothes, kissing and groping on the way to Tom's not stopping until we were on the bed.

DANNY POV

I unlock the front door,it has been a couple of hours so its safe to enter right?I don't really know why Harry was eager to leave ,he just dragged me out ,and hasn't told me anything,guess I will find out soon enough anyway and we are now in the hallway ,there appears to be two sets of clothes on the stairs and can I hear moaning ,oh my that's why ,I am feeling a bit mischievous "KEEP IT DOWN",I shout up ,which earns a giggle from Harry .then the moaning stops.I sit down on the chair and Harry sits on the one opposite. Five minutes later a cushion is thrown in my general direction but it didn't come from Harry so that must mean Dougie and Tom are now here ,I turn in my chair to see them both there ,Tom has his arms crossed ,whilst Dougie has his face on Tom's shoulder,i look around the room "Have fun?"I smirked getting me a death glare,awkward  
"Yes"Tom gritted his teeth in annoyance clearly annoyed at being interrupted and then mocked,its not my fault I can't be out all the time just to allow my best friends to have loud sex  
"So your a item now"?Harry asked,Tom and Dougie instantly broke out into a smile,"Yeah we are"they both answered and Dougie kissed Tom lightly on the lips and they got on the sofa ,so they could cuddle up together they look so cute ,I notice Tom's phone and grab so I can take a photo making them smile even more.  
"That's wonderful we're so happy for the both of you"I say  
"Thank you"Tom told me  
"Its about time as well"Harry spoke  
"Ha,ha"Dougie answered  
Harry goes into the kitchen to order a pizza ,knowing that none of us wanted to cook and I doubt that Dougie nor Tom want to move and to be honest I can't really blame them,seeing them as a couple makes me want to get into a relationship with the past few months I have been having fun with the ladies but its not felt the same as it used to.I am in love with someone but its hard to admit my feelings so instead I started picking up the ladies,they know where they stand and none of them has given me a number so that's okay right?

TOM POV

So happy that Dougie is now my boyfriend,it feels weird but Dougie Poynter is my sexy and lovable boyfriend ,i have been a long time for this,everything about us feels so right and perfect.I know that there will be bad times as well as good but I know that we will get through it together,me and dougie is love making was incredible for those two and a half hours that we had before getting him is awesome too,its so gentle yet passionate ,I can't describe it,its magical. It takes twenty minutes for the pizza to arrive ,Danny goes to pay the man and puts the pizza box on the table,I reach over to grab a slice and fed it to Dougie earning me kiss after each bite ,we take turns at feeding each other causing groans and rolling of the eyes from Danny and Harry.  
"Get used to this because your both going to be seeing a lot of it"I told them with a smug grin  
"Oh god he's right"Danny spoke up  
"So Dougs now that we have eaten fancy continuing our activity"  
"Ooh yes please"  
"Keep it down this time so we don't have to yell again getting you to"Danny started but saw the look on my face which made Harry get the laughing fits ,I took hold of Dougie's hand and we jump the stairs til we get back into my room,I swear to god if Danny interrupts us again I will punch him in the face.

I lock the bedroom door and push Dougie against the wall and attach my lips to his ,I feel his arms feel me all around,it feels really good,the kiss is gentle for all for a few seconds ,before,we start kissing each other much more passionately and heated,clothes quickly get taken off ,kissing continues we don't want to stop,this could go for quite some time.

5 hours later...

"Oh Dougie I'm gonna" and a few seconds I did ,wow that was intense and the most beautiful moment in my entire life ,five hours whoa I wonder if we can beat that tomorrow,I get out of him and we are facing each other ,I gently kiss him "I think we both need a drink"Dougie gasped  
"Yeah"  
"Wanna start again,that was amazing,it was so perfect"  
"I'm a bit exhausted"  
"It was worth it though,I love you so much,I just wanna kiss you,and feel you inside me all of the time,its like a addiction but its worth it because its me and you ,finally I never want it to end,this is it ,this is always"  
"I love you too Dougie"  
Dougie got out of bed ,and got his boxers on ,what a fine ass so I grope it and bite it ,causing the cutest little yelp "Cheeky"  
He grabs hold of his dressing gown,ties it up and as he is about to grab the door handle"Where are you going?"I ask  
"To get us a drink and some snacks we need it,then we are going to cuddle up and watch star wars,then fall asleep in each others arms that ok?"  
"Perfect",he smiles back and leaves the room ,I feel so lucky and stunned that he is now my official boyfriend,life for the both of us is going to be so perfect,this is everything I have ever wanted and more,this is bliss. 


	2. Chapter 2

TOM POV

Half ten in the morning and me and Dougie are sitting on the sofa,I pull him onto my lap and gently kiss him on the lips ,I smile at him as I briefly stop the kiss"How did I get so lucky?"I ask  
"When you fell for the perfect guy",he said as he sticks his tongue out at me  
"Is that so?"I smirk  
"Shut up and kiss me"  
I lick across Dougie's bottom lip causing him to moan and my hands find their way underneath his t shirt ,that comes off,it takes literally one minute for us both to be completely naked,I inset a finger inside of Dougie ,he shudders at my touch so another will do the trick.I kiss him gently on the ear and start to suck and bite his neck ,each moan escaping from his lips gets a little louder ,attaching my lips to lips ,our tongues dance together and the kiss deepens"Inside me now Fletcher"  
"Eagar are we"I growl  
"Fuck you"  
"More like the other way round"  
I penetrate him and start to slowly thrust but he tugs at my hair to let me know he wants me to speed up so I do a little,I get faster with each thrust,our hips clash hard "Oh god Tom" and he puts his hand round his length matching the speed I am going,we each pant and moan quite loudly ."I never knew you were this feisty"Dougie tells me ,at that my lips crash down on his hard making him scream out my name and then sadly it was over,reluctantly I slowly pull out of him,we kiss passionately and I rest my head on his chest ,pulling the blanket from the back to cover up ourselves,Dougie kisses the top of my head and begins to stroke my hair,its really relaxing.  
"I love you so much Tom Fletcher"  
"I love you too Dougie Poynter"  
Dougie grabs the remote,to turn television on and starts to flick through the channels,until eventually we find a film to watch and lucky for us its ghost busters.A few minutes later some loud footsteps can be heard ,looking up I see that its Harry who sits on the chair and glares at us "CAN'T YOU KEEP THE KISSING AND THE SEX UNDER CONTROL,YOU FUCKING WOKE ME UP YOU BASTARDS,YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS WRONG FOR FUCK YOU DO IS HAVE SEX AND ITS BEEN A DAY",I just stared at Harry,Dougie quickly got ready and ran upstairs to his room in tears and I heard the door slamming"What the fuck is wrong with you?Yesterday you were happy for us ,sorry to burst your bubble but me and Dougie are a couple now and we're not going to stop kissing or any of the other things just because you appear to have had some kind of personality transport,your supposed to be our friend"  
"I have only ever been Dougie's friend not yours"  
"Clearly your not anymore,keep away from us"  
Unbelievable what is his problem we weren't that loud ,I think me and Dougie need a place of our own but its too soon in the relationship.  
"Tom I"Harry started and tried to give me a hug but I got dressed myself and went upstairs to comfort my boyfriend,I knock on his door "Go away"he mumbles  
"Its Tom"  
"I'm not feeling well so I'd like some rest please"  
I chose to ignore that comment and walked in anyway,shutting the door ,Dougie is curled up in a ball crying ,"Oh sweetheart don't cry"I say as I sit next to him rubbing his back and after a little struggle he is now crying into my chest"I hate him ,he is supposed to be our friend and he was so rude ,I don't understand why he has suddenly turned against our relationship"  
"Does it matter what other people think about us,me and you we're for keeps right ,we can get through anything and he can't stop us being together"  
"I know but it would have been great to have his support,he clearly doesn't value our friendship anymore,I want him away from me"  
"That's fine"  
"Your all I need,your my whole world"  
I smile and gently kiss Dougie's tears away ,I grab hold of his hand and kiss it "I'll be right back"I tell him  
"Why where are you"  
"Its a surprise"I say as I put my hand on the door handle ,I go downstairs and take my laptop from underneath the sofa and switch it on.I do what I need and then go to my room,grab a suitcase ,throw some clothes in,back to Dougie and I find his suitcase "tom what are you doing with my suitcase?"  
"Can't tell you",he raised his eyebrow at me especially when he saw what was going in it"Oh ok ,if you didn't want me to twig that either we're moving or a holiday then why did you come into my room and start the packing instantly,you could have asked me to go out or something "  
"Ah yes didn't think of that"  
"Your silly"  
"No I'm not"I pout and he starts laughing at me  
"Aw sexy don't be mad at me"he says as he sticks his tongue at me,and then moves in front of me and kisses me making me beam "I just wanted a kiss"I told him making him raise his eyebrows at me  
"So love where you taking me you might as well tell me now"  
"Paris"  
Dougie starts to attack me with kisses all over not that I'm complaining ,it soon turns passionate but when he starts to heat it up I slap his hand away,he tries again "No"I snap,I really want to but there isn't time,he looks really upset and just walks away from me,i try to reach out to him but I just feel thin air and he is gone so I quickly pack his case shut it,grab the passports .I already have the print off off everything else.I ring for a taxi ,its due to arrive in half a hour,flight is at six .I close Dougie's door behind me and I jump two stairs at a time as I am eager to fix the row with Dougie but when I reach the bottom of the stairs Harry is there with his arms crossed "Can you move please I need to talk with my boyfriend?"I ask politely  
"I don't think so" and he throws the suitcases and the hand luggage outside  
"Our taxi is here in half a hour and I need to"  
Harry grabs hold of my throat and pins me up against the wall "You don't deserve to be with Dougie,its been a day and you've upset him,he won't talk to me you have turned him against me for eight weeks I have comforted Dougie over and over ,because of YOU,do you have any idea how annoying it is DO YOU ,and now your together .I don't trust you he should be with me and I will do everything I can to talk him round"  
"OI JUDD LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND"came the voice of Dougie,harry did so and stormed off towards the kitchen and dougie came running towards me ,he puts his arms around my neck  
"Are you okay sweetheart?"  
"Just"I gasp  
"I'm sorry I tried to pressure you I just got giddy and wanted to thank you,I should have realized there wasn't time"  
"Oh babe that's really sweet and I shouldn't have snapped at you,that was very wrong of me."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" and we sat down on the steps and start to passionately kiss "tut tut"came a voice which we chose to ignore ,we just carried on and I waved the person along but Harry wasn't having any of that and pulled me off him"I want to speak with Dougie"he demanded  
"Fuck off Harry"dougie calmly told him  
"If you don't I will delay your flight"  
"Don't you threaten him"I stood up and tried to open the front door but he punched me in the face and grabbed hold of Dougie and threw him on the floor  
"Listen poynter or i will do a lot worse"Harry growled  
"I hate you"  
"No you don't"  
"Get off me please"  
Harry punched him,I tried to drag him off but he turned and started to attack me and well I was fighting back "Stop it right now can't you see how its affecting dougie"came the voice of Danny,wasn't even aware he was in,the fighting stopped. Dougie was sat on the floor staring into space I rub his arm ,but he flinches "Dougs please"  
He says nothing ,he just gets up and goes outside,I want to leave but Danny stops me "Dan my taxi is gonna be here in ten"  
"That's fine ,that's enough for you and harry to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
"He started it"I begun which made harry snort  
"If you weren't with Dougie I wouldn't need to protect him"he argued back  
"Wait a minute you were fine with them being together yesterday"Danny told him  
"For weeks tom has been such a ass to all of them,dougie came to me in tears at least three times a day worried about tom,worried about their friendship and how badly he had fallen in love with him,knowing I also had feelings but I thought well its better to be friends than nothing at twenty minutes ago Dougie came downstairs upset about something and considering he was originally in his room upset with me for no reason"  
"You came downstairs and yelled at the both of us for being together,he is confused because one minute you are being supporting us,now your against us,me and dougie are happy together,we are going to Paris for two weeks and when we get back there might be a chance of me and MY boyfriend getting a place of our own so that we can actually be alone and not get disturbed,you will not talk to us or sit next to any one of us in ,we will be civil on tours and other things,we are not friends now if you don't mind Judd I am going outside to wait for the taxi to arrive",Harry didn't say anything else to me ,probably because he knew I was right,I walked to dougie and put my arms around him but he pushed me off me "Get away from me"he snarled  
"I don't understand"  
"Tom I want us to be together but you really scared me ,you didn't need to fight back,i know he has upset you and I'm upset too,violence never solves anything,I never knew you could be like that"  
I'm really sorry about the fight I swear to you it won't happen again,please don't leave me I love you so so so much,I can't breathe without you,I wanna kiss and hold you all of the time,i want to take you to Paris,and I want to take you out on dates and do dirty things to you",Dougie melts at my words,and puts his arms around my waist and tilts my head up "I'm head over heels in love with you,I see why you over reacted but there has to be a better way of dealing with him when he gets nasty"  
"I want to ask you something,I hope it doesn't freak you out as some may argue that its too soon for us"  
"What is it?"  
"I have been in love with you since McFly started and I wanna spend every second with you,being with you makes me so happy,we are perfect and this is going to sound crazy"  
Dougie rolled his eyes "Spit it out fletcher"  
I laugh nervously ,I take hold of Dougie's hand "I think we should live together,just me and you"  
"What?"  
"Oh god I scared you I'm sorry forget I suggested it and besides taxi has just arrived",in silence Dougie helps me to put the suitcases and hand luggage in the back ,it takes twenty minutes to get to the airport,we walk in,I speak to the woman at the desk and we go through the usual things ,getting luggage checked,seeing the security .The flight leaves in a hour so we go into the starbucks that is near by "Two hot chocolates and a piece of chocolate cake please"I kindly ask  
"Would you like cream?"Steve asks  
"Yes please"  
"Size"  
"Large" so then we have a bit more time,something feels off ,i know I've upset Dougie again ,he hasn't said a single word to me since we got in a cab ,hasn't looked at me or kissed me,smart move Fletcher.  
"Will bring it over to you?"  
"Okay thank you",I grab hold of Dougie and find a table which is far enough for us to talk in peace ,dont want people overhearing  
"Doug why won't you talk to me?"I say with a sad look  
"I've been thinking about what you said and I'd love for us to get our place,sounds fun,sounds sexy and perfect.I admit I was a little surprised at first but I would get you all to myself but I don't want a lot of people knowing where we are,I'm scared that Harry will show up and ruin things,I hate him so much I just wanna forget he exists",I pull Dougie to me and he sits on my lap,kissing commences but I then felt a sharp tap on my shoulder"Your order is here ,and kissing is prohibited"Steve said  
"I doubt that it is prohibited"I told him,he just glared at me and skulked off  
"How rude"Dougie said  
"Probably not getting any" causing us both to giggle ,I start to feed Dougie some of the cake and kissing him after each bite ,people were throwing things at us but we didn't a announcement came through the speakers informing us that the flight had been delayed by a hour,it was now my turn to be fed ,this is fun.  
"What are we gonna do for a hour?"I ask  
Dougie whispers something naughty in my ear "Okay" I say smiling and we leave the cafe to go and have some fun :P.

Just handed over the boarding passes and walking hand in hand to the plane ,I put the hand luggage in the compartment above us ,other people start to get on ,so Dougie is currently sat on my lap and we are gonna make out until he has to move to his seat,cos everyone has to be seated and belted up.

DANNY POV

Harry comes towards me with his arms open expecting me to sympathize with him,there is no chance of that ,what he has done is awful and I don't condone it,its just wrong ,he hurt my best friends ,he doesn't even care "Dan please"I shot him a dirty look and wander into the kitchen to grab a drink,I finish it and when I turn round he is right in front of me "Just give me some space please"I kindly tell him  
"Just let me explain"  
"You had a go at tom and dougie ,upsetting your best friend,tried to stop them getting to paris,attacked them both because you suddenly decided that you had feelings for dougie,he will never love you .You have been ignoring me for weeks ever since we slept together,I told you I loved you and since then you have been different.I hate it,I'm done with you harry,I need to go out,sorry isn't good enough" and I was soon at the For a year I realized that I was in love with the bloody drummer ,and a few weeks ago we had a lot to drink ,we ended up having sex on the table,I didn't regret,the next day I confessed and he laughed ,I don't think Harry is right for McFly anymore but I know that he doesn't want to quit but I am going to move out,I'll move in with a mate until I find somewhere,just cos i have to work with harry it does not mean i still have to live with anymore fuck that.I wouldn't be surprised if tom starts to look for a house when he gets back to london and dougie will be there all the time,it wouldn't even surprise if they moved in together fairly I think it would be a little soon but they have been pining for each other since the early and now that they are a couple I don't blame them for being in their love bubble,they are so perfect together I really wish I could find that,and if they want things to be quick that's their choice and I would need to respect that,unlike some I want to support my friends.I finish my drink and get the bus into the city centre ,I sing but I bump into someone "Oh sorry didn't see you there"I said  
"Oh that's okay,are you Danny Jones from McFly?",the young woman asked,she's blonde,blue eyes and cute,I'm bi not gay :)  
"Yes I am,what's your name?"  
"Hannah"  
"Let me buy you a coffee to say sorry"  
"Are you sure I know you didn't mean to?"  
"I am,there's costa coffee around the corner"  
"Sounds great"  
"So what do you do?"  
"I'm currently studying photography at college and I write songs"  
"That's awesome,are you enjoying that?"  
"Its my passion its quite amazing but there are some who think its a bad idea"  
"Like who?sorry if i am being nosy"  
"Its fine ,my boyfriend is a bit jealous because a lot of my time is filled up and thinks i should only be passionate about him and one other career goal,singing is just a hobby but photography is what I really want to achieve",she has a boyfriend damn it!  
"Oh ,I'm sorry to hear that" ,just arrived at Starbucks,am holding the door open for her  
"Thank you Danny" she smiled  
"What you having?"I ask when we reach the counter  
"Just a hot chocolate please"  
"Okay so two hot chocolates"I told Steve who was working  
"Cream"  
"Yes please"  
"It will be waiting for you at the end and that's £6.95 please"and I kindly pay steve seems like a good person,then again you never know how deceiving some people can be

Half A Hour Later

"Well Dan I have to get going now,its been a blast getting to know,here's my number" and she gives me a kiss on the cheek,I look very forward to meeting her again.

HARRY POV

Great just fucking great I have no one to turn to ,I've had my mum on the phone to me having a go at me,someone must have told her about the fight ,I don't understand I was not the only one in the wrong.I didn't mean for any of it for happen but no one is in a mood to forgive me,can't say that I don't blame hates me cos he was caught in the middle and has always been close to dougie and tom that and I rejected him cos I love Dougie,dougie hates me cos i pushed things too far,first i make a pass at him,he told me that he had fallen for Tom and I ended up being his shoulder to cry on as tom was being a dick towards him ,ever since they got together I started to feel as though I was being pushed aside I was his best friend but clearly tom means so much more to him ,and when I heard them having sex on the sofa it really irritated me because one I was asleep,two they're not quiet,they have no regard for anyone else,just each other and three I don't have anyone ,but I could have handled it better ,shouting at dougie and tom was mistake number one and violence was the other.I could see the fear in Dougie's eyes,its broke my heart ,i just wanted to talk to him but Tom wouldn't let him,is it just me or it just a means of control,surely control is not a good sign .Thing Dougie is too in love with him to see although maybe its just jealously,maybe dougie can make his own choice ,I just feel that just because he is tom's boyfriend that he should also make time for everyone else.I hate myself for what I have done and I know there isn't a way to put things right because no one will talk to actually to be honest there are somethings that I can do ,its not something I want to do but I fear that I won't be able to stick to the promises and it means I have to leave Mcfly,not sure I can do,that as its everything to me,we will only be working with each other,not living together and I will really miss has now got back from town  
"Hey"he mumbles  
"I've made a decision"  
"What's that?",personally I don't think he cares but I do need to tell him  
"I'm quitting McFly,you can find a new drummer I will be moving as soon as I find somewhere to go  
"Okay" and with that he went upstairs to his room and I saw him take his phone out,he's ringing Fletch,he can't be ringing tom can used to be friends and now because of one stupid mistake I have lost three best friends and my dream career fucking fantastic and the fans are going to hate me ,I am pretty certain that someone will let slip the reasons behind my choice.I sigh as I go to the kitchen cupboard to grab a beer which I finish in five .I ho to my room and grab my laptop and now I am on the sofa looking for the perfect place.

2 HOURS LATER

Danny comes bouncing into the lounge "Hey harry guess what?"he smiles  
"What?"  
"I have a date with a beautiful woman"  
"That's wonderful"i frown  
"Her name is Hannah,she's a student and her boyfriend just broke up with her"  
"So,your her rebound?"  
"No actually she was going to leave him anyway"  
"Isn't a bit too soon though?"  
"It's not your business"  
"I'm just looking out for you,as your friend"  
"We're not friends anymore"  
"Dan"  
"I'm sorry harry but you pushed things too far,leaving the band and leaving our life's isn't enough"  
"I'm not leaving because I want to ,I'm leaving because just what is the point in me trying to put things right if your just going to throw it back in my face anyway. I've lost my best friends all because of one stupid mistake,none of you believe in giving me second chances clearly but I bet if tom made a mistake it would be okay just because Dougie is addicted to him,ever since they got together I became second wheel,I let it get to me and I flipped but the thing is that I am sorry but hey ,whatever,maybe it would be better if I was dead"  
"Harry I"  
"No forget it ,I'm off to see a home"  
And I just grabbed my wallet and my car keys and was about to leave the house when Danny grabbed hold of my arm"Look Harry we can be friends again and I think the four of us need to discuss things first,there has to be a way to fix things if you just explain and say sorry it might be enough ,I don't want you to leave but you need to find a better way to control your anger and support your best friends relationship.I understand that you want your own time with him but he now knows about your true intentions ,might make things a bit awkward"  
"Yeah I know"  
"Tomorrow night me and you are having a night out,you need to let off some steam and cancel that appointment ,no rash decisions need to be made,do you think you can wait for a couple of weeks"  
"Yeah I can,so how did you meet Hannah?"  
"I bumped into her as I was heading off into town,so i offered to buy her coffee,we talked,exchanged numbers, and I rung her to see how she was and she asked me out,and I said yes"  
"So how do you know she broke up with her boyfriend?"  
"I just guessed"  
"Right"  
"She isn't the kind of person that would cheat"  
"Dude you've only just met her"  
"She's so lovely and sexy though"  
"So you think its good that she could possibly be cheating on her boyfriend with you,if he finds out he'll kill surely you must understand that"  
"It will be worth it relax"  
"But"  
"I'll talk to you later okay"  
"Okay"  
I think its great that me and Danny are on speaking terms again and that there will be a band meeting I just hope it works out ,but I'm really worried that getting involved with Hannah is a huge mistake and I'm not sure what to do ,I guess I can't really do a great deal.

DOUGIE POV

So we are in our apartment complex in paris its a beautiful room but something feels wrong,ever since we landed in Paris tom hasn't said a word to me ,he hasn't touched me,I have tried asking him what the problem is and he has now shut himself in the bathroom,I don't understand what is happening what have I done to upset him,on the way we were happy,we were affectionate ,at first I thought he was just tired but he isn't sleeping and he can't be sick because he hasn't been throwing up and doesn't look pale or anything .I sigh as I write a note to tom saying that I am off out for a walk as its quite clear that he doesn't want me near him,its supposed to a romantic holiday and right now I have a feeling that the next two weeks are going to be hell which is a shame because I was really excited about coming and its not like any of us can go back home ,this holiday has been paid for.I am just coming up to the supermarket that's on the site so i might as well go in ,but then I feel a hand on my shoulder,I turn around thinking that its my boyfriend but no "Hello ,you dougie from mcfly"the young girl asks me,so I smile and say "Yes"  
"On holiday or working"  
"Holiday"  
"Having nice time so far"  
"Yeah"I lie  
"May I have a photo with you please?",she's such a sweet girl so really no harm  
"Of course you can"  
She grins and her mum takes the photo and they're soon on their way,I look around some more and grab a bottle of pop as I could do with a drink ,I pay for it and I keep walking until I see the gorgeous lake and I sit down on one of the benches and the tears just start ,I can't believe that my relationship is already starting to fall apart and I don't know why,whatever Tom tells me if anything I will find really hard to believe because if says he's tired or sick I'll know that it won't be he's having second thoughts about us getting a place of our own but it was his idea and he looked really happy and I was feeling quite ready and excited,I am just so confused.

2 hours later

I slowly walk in through the door and switch the television and flick through the channels until I find one that's english,there is one .I wrap my arms across my waist and just stare blankly at the screen,I won't go into the bedroom I don't feel like seeing tom ,I know I can't avoid him but for tonight I am not sleeping in that bed not with someone who at this moment hates me and refuses to tell me why,is it me or is that selfish how am I supposed to say sorry.  
"Dougs" came a small voice behind me,I say nothing ,"May I sit next to you please?" Tom asks me  
"Do what you want"I snap  
"What's wrong?"he asks  
"You've been off with me ever since we landed,how do you think that feels?"  
"Oh"  
"That all you have to say,well thanks so much for explaining yourself,makes me feel really special"  
"I've been sick",I raise my eyebrows at that  
"Don't lie to me ,you don't look pale and you haven't been sick,you've spent three hours glaring at me,flinching whenever I have tried to show any affection towards you so what the hell is going on?If your having doubts about us I have the right to know"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now" he has got to be joking  
"Goodnight tom,you can sleep on the sofa thank you so much for ruining what could have been the perfect evening"  
"I love you",yeah like that will make things better,he can't say he loves me to justify our fight  
"Whatever"  
"Don't be like that"  
"I'LL BE HOW I WANT TO BE,YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND THINK EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY ,TO JUSTIFY OUR ARGUMENT OR TO AVOID IT ALTOGETHER ,YOUR MAKING ME FEEL SICK",and with that I stripped off and went into the bedroom ,locking the door behind me and climbing into bed,alone ,I didn't want it to be like this,its so unfair.  
"Please let me in I'm ready to talk,I don't want us to go to sleep in a bad mood please I'm sorry",so I unlocked the door.  
"So talk"I ask gently  
"I think I might have depression and I'm finding it a bit overwhelming"  
"So instead of telling me this ,and letting me support you chose to push me aside,babes we're in a relationship and part of that is to be honest with one another,I know you don't like confrontation but I want to make things better for you ,why didn't you tell me I thought you were having second thoughts about us"  
"I was trying to figure out how to tell you,your everything I'm not.I'm sorry I pushed you away,that was a mistake I promise I won't keep anything from you again"  
"What do you mean by I'm everything your not?"  
"Being with you makes me so happy,I'm so in love with you and I see my future with you,your sexy,your funny,your talented,your everything and I can't see what is so wonderful about me,I'm hideous,talent less,I'm unbearable to be around",it hurts to know that my boyfriend is unhappy with himself ,he's perfect to me but maybe that isn't always enough,I pull Tom closer to me and wrap my arms around him as he cries into my chest."Tom sweetheart ,I know you don't value yourself right now and it may be quite some time before you do but I want you to know that to me you are perfect,your everything to me I am in love with you,that is never going to change,one day we're going to get married ,and its going to last for a lifetime,maybe we'll adopt if that's what you want,if not its okay .You are lovable just because you have bad day doesn't change that it just means your going through a rough patch that's all but know that I am always here for you no matter what"  
"You really mean that?"  
"Of course I do",I kiss the top of tom's head "Lets go to sleep"I suggest  
"Okay"  
So I strip down to my boxers but tom won't take off his t shirt "Tom why won't you take off your top"I ask once we get under the covers  
"I'm cold",something doesn't seem right  
"Okay well turn round so I can cuddle you"  
"No I want to cuddle you"  
"You need them more than I do"  
"Fine" ,but I could hear him mumbling to himself  
"Tom don't be like this"  
"Like what"  
"Shutting me out,your hiding something else aren't you?",at that he got out of bed and went into the lounge leaving a confused and upset me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to anyone who has been reading this story ,please let me know your thoughts on this and this is quite a long chapter,may take a while to read it all haha :)

DOUGIE POV

I can hear Tom throwing up in the bathroom and that wakes me up so I run to the bathroom to hold him and rub his back "Its okay"I gently say  
"It just hurts so much"  
"I know it does baby"  
"I did something stupid last night"he tells me once he has stopped throwing up  
"Oh",  
"I hurt myself",my eyes widened at this, he takes off his top so that I can see the cuts and the bruises so I gently kiss each cut which causes tom to moan,erm I wasn't expecting that one but he's just been sick so I am not going to seduce him ,not till he is feeling better,I want to take care of him.  
"Tom kissing your cuts was meant to soothe you not turn you on",making him giggle,he's so cute when he laughs.  
"So how about it stud?"he winks  
"You've just been sick so I think we should probably not have wild sex until your feeling better".I take hold of his hand and lead him back to bed.I kiss his cheek "I'll be back soon",he gives me a sad look  
"I'm just going to the store okay"  
"Okay"  
I leave ,get to the store and buy some bits to last for a couple of days,I was hoping to take him out for a romantic meal tonight but he's sick and needs looking after,I nip into the Starbucks that I spot on site and get the drinks and cake to go,singing to myself I walk back as quick as I can,our apartment is ten minutes away luckily and the hot chocolates are warm.I go through to the bedroom "Tom I've brought you a hot chocolate",he gladly takes that from me and gives me a peck on the cheek  
"Ooh cheers"  
"Your welcome"  
"I hadn't planned on being sick it just happened but I don't understand it I haven't eaten anything"  
"Maybe that's why"  
"Oh"  
Are you up for eating?I don't want to force you but you will need to eat eventually I'm really worried about you"  
"I'll try"  
"If it gets too much tell me okay"  
"Okay"  
I kissed Tom on the cheek and went into the kitchen,I open the tin of soup I bought as that's usually good to have if someone is sick ,okay now its poured into a pan and I just need to turn on the heat,might be a good idea,it can't be too hot as that will make Tom's mouth burn and it would definitely be too much .  
A few minutes have now gone by so I pour the soup into a bowl,and wrap a tea towel around it and carry it into the bedroom,tom immediately sits up in bed ,and I start to fed it to him,sip by sip .  
"Thank You Dougie",and I place the bowl on the dresser that's in the room.  
"Your very welcome"  
I was just about to kiss him when he suddenly ran to the bathroom and I follow and repeat the same actions as before,tom is now crying,it breaks my heart that he is in so much pain.  
"Get dressed"I instruct  
"But why?"  
"Because a walk will do you some good"  
"I don't feel like a walk"  
I sighed but I decided to open up some windows"Okay maybe later then"  
"I don't think so,look I'm sorry that I'm a inconvenience to you"  
"Your not"  
"Looking after me must really piss you off"  
"Its not a problem,I enjoy taking care of you"  
"Its not ideal though is it,this was supposed to be a romantic getaway"  
"You'll get better soon,and when you do we will go on our first date,we will have some fun under the covers and anywhere else we can think of,you didn't ask to get sick,it happens"  
"Things always go wrong for me"  
"That's not true ,you have me"  
"But is that enough?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"Dougs I want out of McFly"  
"That's a bit hasty isn't it,mcfly is your dream,being in a band is what you have wanted for so long,there's so much more for us to achieve,I know the situation with Harry isn't helping but maybe we can talk to fletch and have a band meeting,take some time to think about what you really want I don't want you to regret anything"  
"Get Out"  
"What?"  
"Your being disrespectful now get out,get another room,I want to be left alone"  
"I'm not going anywhere until we sort things out"  
"I HATE YOU"  
"No you don't,I'm sorry that what i said upset you,all i meant was that you shouldn't rush decisions because you might regret them later on,no need to get nasty I'm trying to help you and look after you"  
"No your trying to control me"  
"No I'm not,I love you ,I could never do anything to hurt you,surely you must know that" ,tom just stares at me with a cold look,just what is happening to him  
"LEAVE"  
"FINE FUCK YOU",there is no reasoning with him,and I'm not the one in the wrong  
So I take my suitcase and walk out of the room ,out of the apartment ,then to the reception desk "Hello sir how may I help you?"the woman named lily asks me as I approach  
"I'm currently round the corner but me and my boyfriend have had problems ,would it be possible for me to switch apartments"  
"Oh don't you want to fix things"  
"Believe me I've tired but he's adamant he doesn't want me anywhere near him,I didn't do anything wrong but he doesn't see that, we've only been together two days ,is there anything you can do?"  
"Well there is one spare complex available its round the corner,its not that far away from where you were and you don't have to pay for it,you never know things could be sorted"  
"I really hope so"  
"Here's your key and good luck",I'm definitely gonna need luck,my relationship shouldn't be falling apart this quickly,some may argue that I have given but I haven't I'm giving Tom some space ,he will come round eventually right I can't lose him so soon,i will fight I'm just being respectful to his wishes.

TOM POV

I don't pay attention to how much it hurts when I pierce my skin with a small pair of scissors,I just stop and clean the scissors and the wound as much as I can,and I can't help it when I throw up afterwards and then the tears just pour out as I stare at myself in the mirror knowing what a prat I have been,why is this happening,this isn't me,I self harm,I throw up after eating just what is the matter with me,I'm disgusting and when the one person who I love more than anyone else,who I want for life offers to help me and see's in me what no one else can I push him away, I asked him to leave ,to stay somewhere else,he didn't say or do anything wrong I can now understand where he was coming from.I wipe my tears away and I open up the mouthwash and use as much as I can because I'm going out to find my boyfriend,say sorry and we're starting afresh,nothing from now on will cause us to fall apart.I grab the keys to the complex ,and my heart melts as I see that some pancakes were made,they have butter on the top,there's also a glass of juice and a letter.I sit down to eat the pancakes and I slowly open the envelope ,I am really scared of what it will say so I take a deep breathe:  
Dear Tom my sweetheart  
I am sorry that you feel I pushed you too far ,I love you so much baby and all I was trying to suggest was that you have a think over things that was all,I never said that I wouldn't support you but I know that McFly at one point was your dream,a year ago you used to be so full of life,and a few months ago that changed ,your mood suddenly turned sour and it killed me knowing that you were unhappy,every time I tired to be there for you I was pushed you that I had fallen in love with you two days ago was by far one of the hardest things I have ever done because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same or even believe me.I would never do anything to hurt you and I know that you know that ,we were best friends for a a year and a half before we became a couple, and when we kissed for the first time ,I saw a part of the old you come back and I thought me and you being together would make things so much better,for 24 hours the love bubble moment we arrived in Paris ,you have been different and distant that's not the tom i fell in love with,you tell me that your self harming and starving,you have to get help darling and you need to let me in,I will not give up in right I love you too much but a relationship can't work if only one of us wants it to,you need to think really carefully,I don't want me and you to end we've just started but we need a fresh start ,so if you still want me as your boyfriend come and find me ,we'll talk and we'll make things work because we want to.  
I Love you,and right now all I want to do is kiss you,and cuddle you,and take care of you and other stuff too so I hope you do too.  
Dougie xxxxxxxxxx xxx  
He is right I do need help and I do more than ever want to be with him,I wolf down the pancakes and gulp the juice down,head out of the front door ,locking it behind me,I look around and see that the reception area where you check is five minutes walk so I run towards it and head up to the desk.  
"Hi I'm"I start to say  
"Just one minute sir,can't you see I'm on the phone"the woman said  
"Sorry"  
Five minutes later the woman starts to speak "How may I help you Tom?",I blink ,she knows who I am ,that's good  
"Can you tell me where my boyfriend is now sleeping I need to"  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"she simply said,that's hardly helpful  
"I would but I don't see him in this area and my phone isn't with me so I can't ring him"  
"Oh well in that case head to the swimming pool"  
"Where's that?"  
"When you leave the entrance to this reception take a right and you can't miss the entrance ,enjoy the rest of the day"  
"Thank You"  
Geez what a rude woman she clearly doesn't like me but why not,unless dougie mentioned it to her but why would he do that,its between me and him no one so if I'm right then I'm going to be disappointed ,I have to say something but I don't want another row but I want the truth.  
It takes ten minutes for me to get to the pool ,so I open up the gate to the pool as its a outdoor one,I look wildly around ,it doesn't make me look crazy at all as people are looking in my direction.I smile ,and I see him looking quite uncomfortable, a young lass who looks 15 or 16,can't be so sure,he awkwardly smiles and that's when I keep a close eye on her ,and I see her stand on her tiptoes and then she kissed him on the lips,he pushes her off but she does it again.I walk over there and tap her on the shoulder "Hi"I greet calmly,she turned to face me  
"Who the fuck are you?"she snarled and gritted her teeth  
"I'm Tom,Dougie's boyfriend and I kindly ask that you leave"  
"You can't make me" so I grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her away from the area ,and I knew that Dougie had followed,I let go of her "If you come near us again I won't be held responsible for my actions"I tell her and she runs off. I saw Dougie shot me a flithly look, before I had the chance to respond he began to walk in the opposite direction,I chase after him and grab hold of him "Dougs why are you trying to get away from me?"  
"Your unbelievable "  
"What's that supposed to mean ?"  
She was wrong to kiss me twice yes but you were being really forceful , you threatened her,is that going to be your answer to solve everything violence .She is only 15 and she's probably telling her mum what happened except the bit where she made a pass at me do you have any idea as to what could happen next?"  
"Why were you even talking to her anyway?"  
"She wanted a photo,i thought she was okay with me being in a relationship but i think she only said that in front of her mum"  
"And so you just so happened to be alone with her"  
"Only for a few minutes her mum asked me to keep a eye of her"  
"Nobody else could have done that,you had to say yes"  
"I didn't know she was going to do that and I certainty wasn't expecting you to be there"  
"I'm sorry your upset and I admit I took it too far but I was only trying to get her to leave you alone,she had no right to do that"  
"I understand that but I just want you to think about the consequences of your actions first that's all"  
I look down at the floor , "Hey don't be upset ,its done now,nothing we can but forget about it and move on"  
"When we get back to London I'm going to book a doctors appointment is that okay with you"  
"Its fine"  
"I am sorry I wouldn't let you cuddle me last night,I'm sorry that I asked you to leave,I'm sorry I misunderstood what you were saying,you did absolutely nothing wrong and most of all I'm sorry that I'm messed up,I don't deserve to be happy,I certainty don't think I deserve you,I am a horrible person.I'm sorry that I can't bear to eat any food,every time I take a bite of anything it makes me feel sick,I wish I was happy with myself but I look at myself in the mirror and see how worthless I really am,I remember all those things that are written about me"I feel Dougie wrap his arms tight around me as I cry into his shirt ,its getting soaked but he doesn't seem to have a problem with that.  
"Tom Fletcher I know you can't help how you feel about yourself and that it can be really easy to react in a way that isn't normal. I want you to know that I am here for you and that you are forgiven but sweetheart I am hopelessly in love with you,we can get through anything that life throws at are so important to me and you do deserve to be happy,just because your going through a rough patch doesn't change that,I am so blessed to know you and to have found,I wish I had told you sooner how I felt and still feel about my sunshine,when you smile or laugh my heart melts .When you write a song I know its going to be amazing,everything about you is lovely,I wouldn't change a single thing don't you forget that.I am going to hand this new key back to the reception woman,then we are going to the store to rent some films,any you want,we're going to grab some ice cream,chocolate,you don't have to eat it all don't you worry,if it makes you sick stop immediately. I am proud that you want to ring the doctors its a good start,I think maybe you have depression or bipolar ,and we will get the right help for you.I love you so very much and I'm going to do everything I can to make you feel better"  
"Okay thank you"  
"I am going to hide any objects that tempt you into self harming ,if you ever feel that low I want you to tell me and I will give you loads of cuddles,I don't want you hurting yourself anymore it kills me that you felt the need to do journalists who wrote all those nasty things about you are to blame for this, but it stops now. They don't know the real you,they had no right whatsoever to say those things,if they hadn't you wouldn't be depriving yourself of food or self harming"  
We walk hand in hand to the reception area,dougie just passes the key over "I won't be needing this new key anymore" and then we left and headed to the store,it will my first visit,can't wait to start the feast ,sounds like my idea of food push open the store door when we get pulled apart ,a woman is blocking my way "Your tom"she rudely greets me  
"Yes"  
"You hurt my daughters arm ,she told me you got jealous because she was talking to your boyfriend who by the way was meant to be keeping a eye on her"  
"I am sorry that I hurt her wrist,I didn't mean to grip it so rightly but I saw her kiss Dougie on the lips ,so I asked her to please leave and she refused."  
"My daughter would never do such a thing how dare you"  
"And don't you have any friends or other family members with you on this holiday, or maybe a member of staff. Dougie shouldn't have to watch strangers teenagers that wasn't fair"  
She just glared at me and left the store and I picked up a basket and we started throwing what we fancied into it,i feel bad that I hurt lily worse than I had intended I just wanted her to go we've got all sorts to pay for:triple chocolate ice cream,whipped cream,chocolate sauce,sprinkles,cherry cola,mickey cookies,cheese and tomato pizza,strawberries and our films are :back to the future,ghost busters,jurrasic park and a fair few disney films,should keep going for a few days I reached the checkout,the young lady greets us and Dougie insists on paying,i really am lucky to have him,he's so sweet,thoughtful, he knows how to cheer me up,talented ,sexy and everything I could ever hope the way back to our room we didn't say a word to one another, when we reach where we need to be I unlock it and dougie heads straight into the kitchen and puts the freezer stuff away,then he pins me up against the wall,and fiercely kisses me on the lips,making me moan in delight,clothes get ripped off,the kissing continues on til we reach the bed , I get pushed further up the bed making him on top and our lips crash together again.

2 HOURS LATER

I am resting my head on Dougie's chest whilst he strokes my hair "Wow that was intense"I say  
"Yeah it was,I really missed you"  
"We weren't apart that long"  
"I know but I can't stand being away from you"  
"I don't being like being away from you either" and we kiss passionately "So which film do you fancy first?"Dougie asks once we stop  
"Oh I don't mind you pick"  
"I asked you for a reason"  
"Okay then grab back to the future",so he puts his boxers back on ,takes hold of my hand and kisses it "I'll be back in two"  
"Is cool"  
Dougie returns a minute with the film and the tub of ice cream,he turns on the tv ,switches it to DVD and inserts the disc"Nice view"I speak,causing him to giggle,he comes back to bed ,after pressing the play button,he takes the lid off the ice cream and starts to fed me small bites,and oh my it tastes like heaven ,and I manage to eat half ,dougie smiles at this and he can now finish it off.  
"Oh my god this is heavenly"Dougie says  
"I know right"  
It takes him another five minutes to finish it,he must have been really hungry "Man that was gorgeous"  
"Not as gorgeous as me I hope"I smirked  
He climbs on top of me ,"Nothing can be as gorgeous as you" and crashed his lips on mine,our tongues exploring and the phone started ringing which is odd ,what does the hotel want with us "Hello"Dougie answers  
"Okay we'll be right there thank you"he throws some clothes on and passes me mine  
"What's going on?"  
"Management wants to speak to us,a complaint has been made"  
I groan at this ,it has to do with Lily and her mum "Oh right"  
"Best get there as quick as we can"  
"Yeah"  
"I think that lass has made the complaint"  
"I can't have hurt her that badly"  
"No but the fact that you did threaten her has caused things to be blown out of proportion"  
"Are you still mad over it?"  
"We'll talk about it later",yeah he is still mad because he isn't even looking at me


	4. Chapter 4

DOUGIE POV

I am still a little annoyed at tom for what he did ,for grabbing hold of Lily's wrist,dragging her away and threatening her ,god knows what he was planning on doing if she came .He didn't even understand why I was upset but I also know that he is sorry ,I am able to put it at the back of my mind because he is hurting right now and I love him,we did however have a run in with her mum but we were happy for half a hour before we got that phone call moment the phone rung I knew what it would be about that,I'm not saying that Lily was right to kiss me I am angry about that and also because she has exaggerated the truth ,we have now got to the manager's office ,we have been told to sit in the chairs as he is running late,some emergency has occurred.  
"I love you Dougie"Tom gently said and looked down at the floor  
"I love you too"  
"Really after all the mistakes I've made lately"  
"Of course I do,I'm not mad at you I'm mad that Lily has made a complaint and its just stressful,I didn't mean to sound off with you.I don't hate you for being depressed,that's just the way you feel,I'm concerned about you and I know that the self harming or the skipping of food will stop instantly,but I do want you to tell me more information when we get back to London,I think maybe you could write it if talking is too much,I would like you to get to the doctors so that you can be diagnosed with depression and maybe counselling"  
"I don't like talking about my feelings to strangers though"  
"But if your not going to confide in me then there isn't really a choice"  
"I promise from now on that I will let you in and help me,I will try my hardest not to self harm and to eat too but I'm not too sure about the counselling,please don't make me"  
"All right but your still making a doctors appointment and I'll be there with you,but if in a few weeks your still not better then you must see a counselor,it will just be one to one sessions"  
"Am I mental?"  
"No your just in a lot of pain and all I just want you to feel happy again,I want to see you smile and I want my Tom back to the guy who I fell in love with on the very first day I saw him,I want your laugh back,is that so bad that I want to support you,that's part of being in a relationship,it isn't just about the sex and the good times,now and again there are times that things are tough but what matters is that we can get through it"  
"I can understand but I'm just so scared ,I feel so helpless,I don't want to lose you"  
I cup his face in mine and kiss him "That is never going to happen,I can't imagine my life without you,I love you so much,I promise that I will always want to be with you"  
"But you deserve so much better,maybe Harry"  
I was about to say something but then I heard the door shutting,I gently squeeze tom's hand ,making him smile back at me "So you must be Mr Fletcher and Mr Poynter"the man says to us  
"That's right"I answer,I decide that its best if I speak first,tom will take over if the complaint is what i think  
"I'm John Smith"  
"Hi"  
"So your probably wondering why you have been called?"  
"We are"  
"A young lass named Lily came to me today"  
"Ah"  
"So your aware of her existence then?"  
"I've met her a couple of times yes"  
"Did you greet her or was it her?"  
"It was her,she recognized me and wanted a couple of photos"  
"Yesterday you were talking to her,laughing and joking"  
"Yeah,we were discussing one of my favorite bands and then out of the band she kissed me,I told her I wasn't interested,but she ignored me and did it again,that was when Tom had come over to politely ask her to leave me alone"  
"She has admitted to acting out of line,but she has also told me that she was attacked,there are bruises and cuts and its clear she has been bleeding,personally I think she's lying,something about her story just doesn't add up,and I think she has used fake blood and other stuff to make it seem as though she was in a fight with someone. And her mum said something that made me certain,unfortunately because a compliant has been made we have to follow procedure, Lily is due to go back home in a couple of days but if it turns out that she has lied then she will be arrested,she has said that she can't stay in this hotel if the both of you are here, and so I have rung a couple of hotels to ask about spaces"  
"So bottom line is that we have to go to this hotel until lily leaves and until the complaint is dealt with?"Tom asked  
"That's right"  
"Okay well thank you for letting us know"  
"Your taxi will arrive outside the main gates,you will be taken a hotel in Euro Disney ,its about half a hour from her and I have paid for that hotel and refunded you some money as,well ,see you back here in a week,oh and you have twenty minutes before the taxi arrives !"  
"Okay",sweet we're going to euro disney and for a week too even though she will be gone in two days,this man seems genuine enough and I've always wanted to go there although I think Tom will be more excited than I am.  
"I'm really sorry about this"  
"Don't worry about"  
"So see you in a week"He said and opened the door so that we could leave,we walk in silence hand in hand to our complex,I unlock the door and head straight into the bedroom to grab the suitcases and then I go into the kitchen to make sure there is no food ,which there isn't .Tom has grabbed hold of the DVDS that we rented ,I put the suitcases near the front door ,"So Mr Fletcher we have 15 minutes spare"I smirk and then push him against the wall but he went straight pass and grabbed one of the he doesn't want sexy time fair enough but its very unlike him "Later Dougs yeah,lets lock up and get these dvds back to the store okay"he explained seeing how confused I am  
"Okay",so we both grab a suitcase and tom just slams the door shut and starts walking really quickly ,just what is his problem now,I know he's probably upset because of the complaint but we're going to euro disney and he is in love with all things disney,there was no need to try to break anyway.  
It takes me five minutes to catch up to Tom "Hi remember me your boyfriend who is confused because your acting oddly AGAIN,so care to explain why"I say once he comes walking towards me.  
"Do you have a thing for Harry?",oh for,I'm getting sick of constantly reassuring tom that I do actually want to be with him  
"No I don't ,I can't believe that you would ask me that"  
"I don't believe you"  
"Grow up Tom" ,I take my phone out of my pocket and it doesn't take me long to get through "Hello,I'd like a taxi to the airport please",tom looks at me in Horror and attempts to snatch my phone away "Ten minutes okay thank you"  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"Tom snarls  
"Going back home"  
"But why?"  
"To get away from you"  
"I have done nothing wrong since coming here,do you know how much money I have spent,you've been a nightmare"  
"You've pushed me away,you've been lying to me,you've scared a teenage girl,you've been horrible,your not the same person that I fell in love with,you keep on asking why I'm with me,you don't trust me I can't take it anymore,your willing to get help but you don't want doctors involved and you promised you would try,this holiday was a bad idea"  
"Go to hell"  
"Fuck you tom"  
"Don't speak to me like that,you have no right"  
"We're over,don't you dare contact me again,when you get back I will have moved out"  
"But"  
"Don't just don't"  
"I love you"  
"Yeah well that isn't enough"  
"It has to be"  
"Then I'm sorry"  
And at that moment Tom started to cry,I embrace him in a hug and I kiss him on the forehead just as my taxi shows up"Mister Poynter"the driver says "Yeah that's me"I told him  
"Goodbye tom",and I get into the taxi,feeling really awful that Tom is a sobbing mess but I know that for now our relationship is over,he's pushed me too far and I hate myself but its right,and I have to move out and leave the band,its the only way for me to try and get over Tom and just be on my own at least for a while,maybe someday we will get back together,unless he is willing to get help for his self harming,for starving himself,for depression and can trust me ,and can let me be there we can't work and its tearing me apart.

2 and a half hours later

DANNY POV

Date went well I just kissed her goodnight and I have got home but what I see shocks ,Dougie is back and he is eating ice cream and is crying ,what the hell kicked off in Paris,I sit down next to him and put my arms around him,he then starts crying into my chest,this continues for a few minutes and once I was certain the sobbing had stopped "What happened Dougie?"  
"I found out Tom has been self harming and starving himself,I tried to help him but he started pushing me away,he kept on and on about how much I didn't want to be with him,we just kept on rowing,and making was this incident with this 15 year old girl,I had gone to the pool,we were talking and she kissed me twice,I pushed her off and I was dealing with it but Tom saw it and he grabbed her wrist then threatened. Next thing we knew she had told the hotel manager that she had been attacked so he paid for us to stay in another hotel for tom started having a go at me anymore,he doesn't trust me and has no intention of getting help even though he had promised that he then I broke up with him,I know we were only together for a few days and that maybe you think I'm a coward and stupid but he thinks that love will be enough to save up but its were going to get a place of our own,but I can't do that,not after everything.I need time away from him,I need to get my own place in the next few days I do not want don't to be here when he gets back,I need a new number and I need you to keep any new information to yourself"  
"That's a lot to take in,I'm sorry things got bad for you guys. I promise that I am here for you,but do you really want to cut off all contact with Tom,you were best friends before you became so much more than that,when you told me about your relationship I was so happy because you guys are so perfect for each other and are you still part of McFly?"  
"I have to change my number because for one he is in paris and it will cost a fortune and I don't want to deal with a sobbing tom ,he actually said love had to be enough,,unless he is willing to get help with his issues I can't see how a relationship can work,its tearing me apart but I know that in my heart its for the best.I will still be in mcfly but i will not sit next to tom in interviews and I want to record my parts in a separate room,I don't want to talk to him or I'll give in,right now its too painful and I need to know he can trust but at the moment he has made it clear that he doesn't which is fine"  
"He's in Paris right now won't the next 9 nights be enough time away from him?"  
"Please don't try to change my mind and no it won't and how do I know that he isn't on his way back"  
"Okay I'm sorry but I won't be caught in the middle okay,tomorrow you need to ring fletch and just say that you have some issues with tom and you don't want to record in the same room"  
"Dan I'm not asking you to be in the middle I understand that he's your friend too,but I don't want to give out my new address or phone number "  
"Okay but you will have to say that to him and tell him not to ask me or harry"  
"Where is Harry?"  
"Out with a friend,he wants to say sorry and be your mate again do you want that?"  
"That would be great"  
Dougie then dials his contract provider "Hi ,i would like to renew but I don't want the same number,and my name is Dougie Poynter,my number now is 07985643001,I know that yes I understand,okay thank you I would prefer to collect my new phone at the store,no there's nothing else,bye"  
I can't believe that my two closest friends aren't together any more but Dougie is set on this so the best thing I can do is to respect his choice and be there.  
"Okay Dan I'm off into town to get my new phone and to grab some leaflets on some apartments,the quicker I deal with it the better"  
"Can I go with you please I don't want to be on my own",dougie laughs  
"Of course you may"  
So we went out of the door locked and I opened the passenger side of the door so my friend could get it,engine started once I'm belted in and into town we went.

Fifteen minutes later and I have parked in the car park and we are walking to the 02 store ,Dougie quickens his place once he gets nearer the counter,my heart breaks because I strongly believe that he has made the wrong choice,I get that he was unhappy in the relationship but to cut off all contact I think its a bit too far and tom will probably be self harming right about now,its not Dougie's fault as he,well I don't really know what to think,its quite fucked we leave the store ,he immediately throws his old phone away and opens up the new packaging ,gets the sim card in and puts phone in pocket along and has the bag with all the other stuff.I sigh as we make our way to a estate agent,"Ooh look I've found the perfect apartment"he grins and goes to talk to a agent,who is quick to offer it to him,isn't there anyone else interested.  
"That was quick"I say  
"I've got the money to pay for it,I'm the first and I really like it,have you seen it ,amazing"  
So he hands over his bank card and inputs his data"Congrats sir ,here are the keys"Lindsay the agent tells,there must be more than one available cos of how quickly he has been offered and how quick he has the keys  
"Thanks and Dan we have to go to my new place,you have a sat nav we can use that,I think its half hour away"  
"Great"  
And he drags me along to my car and he puts some music on,I am not looking forward to seeing this apartment at all and I don't want to have a conversation on,Adele's song someone like you has just come on causing dougie to turn it off.  
"Are you mad at me Dan?"he whispers  
"I get that you were unhappy and I respect why you had to end your relationship with tom but already you've changed your number and you have just bought a apartment,isn't that a bit soon?"  
"I guess but I'm not backing out of my decision and someday I will want to get back together with Tom but he needs help and he doesn't want that from me,do you know what he asked me?"  
"No what?"  
"He asked if I had a thing for Harry,I told him I didn't and he didn't believe me,do you have any idea how that feels,he's my soul mate,he's my everything but he has really hurt me,I have tried to be there but he shuts me out,and says sorry for things he has done then says they never happened,his mood is really dark,that scares ,i can't watch him fall apart,I can't listen to him throwing up,he refuses to have any counselling,even though he claims he wants to find out what's wrong and get help,he wanted out of mcfly,i asked if he was sure ,he actually accused me of trying to control me,i know your gonna say he's not himself but a relationship is too much,if I talk or spend any time with him it will be awkward and we will argue constantly so I need to stop that"  
"Fair enough then"  
"I know its hard for you to understand but please don't force me and tom back together,we need space ,we can't spend time together for the time being it will be unhealthy"  
We reach our destination and Dougie eagerly unlocks the door and we go into the first room which is the lounge and its stunning and we check out the rest of the rooms downstairs "This is gorgeous"I exclaim  
"I know right"  
"Are you going to keep this furniture or will you buy new stuff?"  
"A bit of both"  
"Where are you sleeping tonight?"  
"Here"  
"I'll see you tomorrow then"  
"Yes"  
We hugged and then I was on my way back to the house that used to be full of good time s but now,tom and harry hate each other,tom and dougie hate each other,but apparently the band is safe,I hope so,I really do because there is so much more left to come.

I whistle to myself as I let myself in the front door and I can hear a crash and something break,sounds like its coming from Doug's old room,that must mean Tom is back,its not something Harry would do,I run up the stairs and straight into the bedroom ,Tom has thrown a picture of him and dougie at the wall which had caused it to break and I quickly run into the bathroom to grab a cloth and a plaster as tom has accidentally cut himself "Hold still this may sting a little"I calmly say  
"Okay"  
He winces as I start to dab at the wound "Where's Dougie?"he asks sadly,and tears start rolling down his cheeks ,I don't think they will stop anytime soon,this is killing me to watch  
"At his new apartment"  
"I knew he was wanting to move out but not this soon"  
"He said the sooner the better"  
"He must really hate me and I don't blame him"  
"I thought you would be in Euro Disney,have you got any money back?"  
"It wouldn't have been the same without Dougie and yes I've been refunded all my money"  
"Dougie wants to record on his own and he doesn't want to be next to you in interviews ,I'm so sorry"  
"Its not your fault its all mine,I really messed up,I really hurt him"  
"But everyone makes mistakes,don't you want to win him back?"  
"Its not that simple,right now he wants space,he doesn't want to talk to me"  
"Of course it is,you love him ,and he loves you,and those problems can be fixed"  
"Dan you don't understand ,the moment we got to Paris I confessed that I was depressed,about the self harming and the starvation hasn't stopped . He wanted to make it better,he wants me to get help but I'm just so scared,I promised him I would and for a short while we were happy,then we ran into lily's mum and the complaint was made and I felt so numb and shocked,Euro Disney wouldn't have made me feel different,and then I started pushing him away again and I said some very horrible things ,I asked him something that was stupid and I knew Dougie was being honest but I said he was a nightmare to be around,made him think I cared more about the money,and that I don't trust him,I broke my promises,of course he would chose to end it I've pushed him too doesn't want me to have anything to do with him right now"  
"Your okay with that?!"  
"NO I'm not my heart has been broken into a thousand pieces,I love Dougie so much and I want a future with him but I need to respect his wishes and I need to take small steps to get him back,if I don't I'll lose him for good" and that's when I wrapped my arms around him and allowing him to sob into my chest.  
"Its going to be okay ,I'm here for you"  
I heard the front door shut ,Harry is back "Dan"he called out  
"I'm in Dougie's room haz"I tell him,I think tom and harry need to get their friendship back on track,if they can at least get along or pretend to Dougie will appreciate that and its a start.

HARRY POV

Something odd is happening why would Danny be in Dougie's room and can I hear crying ,I jump the stairs two at a step and I gasp,why has Tom come back and where's dougie ,Danny let go of Tom and came into the hallway "What's going on?"I ask quietly  
"Dougie broke up with Tom in Paris,he has moved out of here into a new apartment,he wants to keep his new number and address a secret from tom,he wants to record separately and doesn't want to be next to tom,he wants space"  
"Oh my god"  
"I know,personally I think Dougie's making a mistake but he is adamant its the right choice and Tom isn't in the right frame of mind to win him back so I was hoping me and you could give them a push"  
"I don't think that's a good idea",unfortunately Tom had overheard me because he has just launched himself at me and is throwing punches "Tom get off me please"I cry out and Danny looks furious with the both of us.I am generally sorry that Dougie and Tom have broken up,they were right for one another I just got jealous ,they're going to be messes and Danny is right Dougie has made a bad decision but he must have had his reasons and as his friend isn't it better to show our support ."TOM no,it isn't worth it"Danny says which immediately stops the violence ,and causes tom to start crying "I'm so sorry Harry"he sobs out  
"Don't worry about it,sorry about you and dougie is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Just don'talk about it",Tom then stormed off and jumped three steps at a time and I know he has gone into the kitchen because I can hear the tap running,concerned me and Danny headed straight there to find Tom with a knife and he has blood on his arms and stomach,he has taken his top off and for some reason he is drenched in water and crying ,and the sobs are getting louder "Tom sweetheart please put the knife down",he looks at me curiously and then at the knife and steps backwards "NO"he shouts  
"Its dangerous,you don't want to hurt yourself even more Dougie wouldn't want that",I regretted that instantly "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION HIS NAME"and then throws the knife in the sink,glares at me and Danny then runs into the patio area as the sliding doors to it are open but when we go nearer him he starts running again so Danny starts to chase after him leaving me Dougie's new number meaning I need to ring him ,it takes a few seconds for him to answer "Who is this?"  
"Its Harry"  
"Oh hey how are you?"  
"I'm okay thank you"  
"Great"  
"Yeah ,but this isn't the time for small chat"  
"What's kicked off?"he sighed ,as though he knew who I was ringing about,this wasn't going to be easy  
"Its Tom,he's in a bad way ,he has run off ,we came into the kitchen to find him soaked through and covered in blood,I think he has just tried to kill himself,I know you probably don't want to see him right now but can you meet us at the hospital once Danny manages to catch him,just be civil just for today and if you still feel you need some space from him that's fine"  
"All right fine,see you at the hospital"  
"Oh and Dougie I'm sorry about what happened before you left ,can we be friends again"  
"Its okay and yes"  
"Thank You"  
"See you soon"  
"Okay bye"  
Now I'm off to help Danny but the thing I can't see any of them anyway and then my phone rings ,its Danny "Hello Dan"  
"Managed to catch him but only cause he had tripped up and we're on our way to the hospital,have you rung Doug?"  
"Yes I have and he will meet us there"  
"Maybe him and tom will ouch"  
"What just"  
"Tom punched me"  
"I think Dougie is just going to visit tonight,I'm not sure he wants his relationship back on track,he sounded frustrated and not at all surprised"  
"This is all fucked up"  
"I know"  
"I'm really concerned about the future of McFly ,I can see them fighting with each other at the hospital and interviews,we can't avoid group interviews"  
"See you soon yeah"  
"Yeah bye"  
This is going to be a long night and I ring the taxi firm,they will be so quick at getting here and getting me there ,and that's better than me driving and I want to speak to Dougie,to see if he is willing to be calm.

Twenty minutes Later

"DOUG"I shout as I notice that he is sitting on a bench outside the hospital in bits,he looks up and quickly wipes his tears away as though he is ashamed "Harry"he exclaims  
"Hey bud"  
"Hey"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"About five minutes"  
"So you haven't seen Tom yet then?"  
"No I haven't,not even sure if I can bear to see him,he will be tired and not in the right frame of mind,and possibly in wires,how am I supposed to deal with that,he's my ex and I don't plan on changing that"  
"Do you love him?"  
"More than I have ever loved anyone but that isn't enough anymore,he has hurt me too much,I think he tried to kill himself because he knew I would come but if he thinks we're getting back together he is wrong"  
"What did he do?!  
"No,he has depression,a self harm and starvation problem and has pushed me away,he doesn't want any help,he has said some really hurtful things,he threatened a 15 year old,she kissed me and I was dealing with it and he stepped in and then she made a just argued a lot when we were supposed to be on a romantic holiday,he doesn't even trust me anymore"  
"But if he does have depression then he probably didn't mean all of those things"  
"He's not the same person I fell in love with,every time we row he just says I love you and thinks that's enough but I need more than that"  
"So your never ever getting back together?Your clearly heartbroken without him"  
"Never say never but right now its not a option"  
"Come on lets go in",I put my arms around his waist and we slowly walk into the entrance ,I greet the receptionist "Hi has Tom Fletcher got here yet?"  
"Let me check young sir",she does her thing on the computer  
"Yes he arrived a few minutes ago,he is is room 23 second floor"  
"Thank you" ,Dougie just stood there ,I had to drag him to the elevator ,we wait two minutes before it arrives I make a beeline for the room and head straight in,but Dougie just stands at the doorway "Come in Doug its okay"I try to reassure him  
"I can't do this,its too much,he's just breathing in and out ,there are wires its freaking me out"  
And then he was pushed into the room by Danny "I've had enough of your attitude poynter"Danny started  
"What's that supposed to mean?"Dougie snarled  
"I don't care that you spent all of the time rowing with tom in paris or about the complaint or anything else that went on,its not always easy but if you really truly loved and cared about tom you wouldn't give up after four days,you fight for your relationship but it doesn't matter what I say"  
"Its not your business okay,do you have any idea how much he has hurt me?But for your sake and everyone else I will be civil towards Tom ,right now its too much for us to be in a relationship,he doesn't need to see me all the time and if I don't want him to have my contact details that's something your going to have to get used"  
"TOM JUST TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND YOU STILL DON'T WANT HIM BACK ARE YOU KIDDING ME?",Danny is being out of line here I have to step im.  
"Dan I don't think here is the time or place for this conversation,Tom's starting to wake so why don't we take a walk,let tom and dougie talk,you never know what could happen but we can't force it"  
And we did leave the room,I need to calm Danny down and Dougie and Tom need a really good talk,cos I know they're meant to be together,they're soul mates and are so perfect for one another,but the problem is none of them see's that because they're hurting.

TOM POV

I open my eyes and I look around the room ,am I in hospital and I look to my side and to my surprise Dougie is there,he takes my hands in his eyes "Hey you"he softly greets  
"Hey"  
"Why am i here?"  
"You tried to kill yourself",oh god I didn't mean for things to go this far but I am happy that Dougie is with me but what does this mean for us  
"Oh I didn't mean for that to happen,I cut myself but I didn't know it was deep or how the water got on me,I was in a trance"  
"I'm just happy your alive"  
"Me too"  
"I wasn't going to come here at first but Harry and Danny talked me round"  
"I hope they're okay I never meant to punch any of them"  
"You did what?"  
"I wasn't thinking"  
"No you never do,always over reacting and then blaming over people,god tom you have to stop making all these mistakes,it really hurts you know"  
"I know and I'm really sorry"  
"I realize that"  
"I didn't mean all those horrible things I said in Paris,sorry i threatened that girl and for everything else"  
Dougie looks into my eyes ,and he kisses me ,i start to kiss back,its quite a soft kiss ,we both moan as the kiss starts to get deeper and more intense but then "I shouldn't have done that"Dougie tells me breaking my heart,I thought this was a clean start for us.  
"Don't be,please don't let things be this ,I will do anything to get our relationship back on track,I love you so much and I do trust you so much,my jealously was necessary ,we can take things slowly,if you want me to I will get the help I need .Please baby I miss you and I know you want us back together,you only ended it because you were hurting" and this time he doesn't object as I kiss him ,things quickly get heated but then the room door opens causing us to break apart and go bright red.  
"Ah I see this was a bad time"Danny beams  
"Yeah"I blush making Dougie laugh and he kisses me gently on the lips ,he pulls me a little closer and wraps his arms around me  
"So we're back on?"I ask  
"Yes but this is our last chance okay"  
"Okay"  
The doctor then comes in and starts to clean my wounds "How is my patient?"Dr Strange asks  
"Much better thank you"  
"Good"  
"What is to happen now?"  
"We have to keep you in overnight to observe you,we have rung your local doctor,you have a appointment at midday ,I think counselling is the first step and if in a few weeks your not better then its rehab"  
"Rehab,isn't that extreme"  
"Well then stop the self harming,stop the random acts of violence,eat more food,attend your sessions,let people help and rehab won't happen,that's very important"  
"With all due respect can't he come home with me,I can look after him,I will make sure he doesn't harm himself and our doctor is ten minutes away anyway so wouldn't it make more sense,if he does any more damage I can bring him back,he didn't mean to try and kill himself,he was hurting because of me"Dougie politely asks,the doctor sighs  
"Oh all right he can go home ,he is very weak as he has lost some blood and he needs to eat and you need to get rid of or hide any sharp objects"  
"Thank you so much"  
The doctor then gently took the wires out after he had finished putting plasters on my cuts "You take extra care of Tom okay"he said to Dougie  
"I will"  
Smiling at one another we walk hand in hand and Harry rings for a cab that will take the two of us to Dougie's new apartment. 


	5. coming

next chapter due soon


End file.
